


See You In A Minute

by SheistheBlackWidow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aunt Natasha Romanov, Character Death Fix, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Family, I promise, I refuse to believe they'd do that to us, I will bring her back, I'm still torn, Lila misses her Auntie Nat, Love, Nat Deserved Better, Nat didn't did, Nat is the Mom, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Quote: I've got red in my ledger; I'd like to wipe it out., Reunions, Self-Sacrifice, Thor's Hammer - Freeform, Time Travel Fix-It, and it wont be fixed anytime soon, because She deserved better, complete fix-it, everyone will come back, my heart is still broken, romanogers fluffathon, romanogers hurt, so this is my way of trying to keep with my amnesia, the Russos kind of suck, to save 4 billion people, wanda is the strongest avenger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheistheBlackWidow/pseuds/SheistheBlackWidow
Summary: In which Nat and Steve are married with a newborn son. Will follow the timeline in which Nat jumps and they try to bring her back while at the same time also bring everyone else back.





	1. Chapter 1

“See you in a minute” She smirked at him and he pulled her back to him and covered her mouth with his. She kissed back with a strength he didn't know she had. She then leaned up and smiled at the tiny blue eyed human in her husband's arms.

“ _увидимся через минуту моя детка”_ (see you in a minute my babe) she kissed her son's blonde head and walked to stand next to Tony and Clint.

“Nat… please come back to us.” He knew something felt weird about the way she was acting but he didn't know what.

“I will. I promise.” She had to lie to him, if he knew what she knew he'd take her place. It had to be her. No one else deserved the kind of end she knew one of them would meet. So she lied smoothly through her teeth to her husband and child.

“Everyone ready? Lets go.” They all switched their watches to sync with the correct timelines and they were off.

**VORMIR 2014**

The three of them landed on Vormir after having dropped off Nebula and Rhodey and immediately set towards the lone mountain in the middle of the wasteland of a planet. She was ready for what was to come. She’d already made her peace, she just had one thing she needed to ensure.

“The stone demands a sacrifice.” “Wait. You've got to be kidding me right? Are You guys hearing this? A sacrifice?” Tony was admandant that Red Skull was playing some sort of prank on them.

“That can't be right. We would have heard about it when Nebula had told us about how to get it.” Clint was next with a rebuttal about how this must be a sham.

“She did say Thanos returned without her sister when he got the stone. It's not a prank or sham or anything. One of us has to sacrifice ourselves.” She already knew which one it would be. She was inching closer to the edge as she was talking hoping they were none the wiser.

“No! No! No. There HAS got to be another way Nat. No one is sacrificing themselves for this damn stone. We don't trade lives. We will figure out another way to get the stone.” Tony was realizing she was doing something. Distracting them…

“Nat… no. No.”

“It has to be me. Don't you see? I-I am the only one that can do it because I have nothing to lose. Steve and James will be fine. They'll have you guys. All of you guys. When you get everyone back it'll be worth it. You'll see.”

“No Nat. You have a family to get back to. A newborn son who hasn't even gotten to know his mother. A husband who is no doubt already back and waiting for you with him. You can't do this to them. I will do it. Not you. It can not be you. I promised I’d bring you back. YOU stood there and promised Steve and your baby that you would come back! How could you do that?” Clint was yelling now and he wasn't even close to stopping.

“Wait- Nat, you knew about the sacrifice didn't you? You were saying goodbye. You knew and that's why you volunteered.” Tony had figured it out.

It was too late though, she thought as she jumped over the last pile of rocks separating her and the bottom of the cliff. She was expecting to go right over but two hands surged forward and grabbed her before she could go completely over. She cursed inwardly and stared up at her two teammates.

“We don't trade lives Nat! We don't!”

“Please… You have to let me go. They'll understand. It had to be done. It had to be me that did it. No one else. No one else. Its okay.”

“We can't let you do this.” They tried pulling her up but she planted all her weight and wouldn't allow them to do it.She wasn't coming back up no matter what they tried.

“Just, tell Steve I'm sorry. Please. Tell both of them. I had to do it. To save everyone and bring them all back. It had to be done.” She looked at them with tears she wouldn't let fall shining in her eyes. They knew she wasn't changing her mind. When they did let go she forced them to. She had activated her widow bites earlier just in case and stunned them both. They let go in their shock and she dropped. And dropped. And dropped.

She heard their screams and then she hear and felt nothing.

         *******************************

        **2023**

Tony and Clint came back. They were noticeably upset and they wouldn't look at anyone. However, everyone realized that one member had not come back.

Everyone except Steve, who had yet to come back into the room after having gone to change James. He came walking back with the baby in his arms.

“Did you hear that? That means your mommy is back. Let's go meet her yeah?” He talked to his son while he walked them to the machine. That was when he realized his wife was nowhere to be seen.

“Where's Nat?”

There was silence.

“She didn't make it.”

“What do you mean she didn't make it? There shouldn't have been a reason for anything to go wrong.” Steve was confused and he kept looking around hoping that she'd just pop back into the room. Maybe she was just late?

“In order to get soul stone a sacrifice was required.” Clint said as he angrily scuffed his shoe.

“There was nothing about in what we heard from Nebula.” Bruce didn't understand still.

“Nat knew somehow. She didn't tell us because she knew we'd keep her from going. She did it save everyone Steve.”

“She knew… When she left, she knew? She just sacrificed herself.” Steve kept muttering the same thing over and over again.

“Steve?”

“She's gone…” he turned and walked out after handing James to Tony. He couldn't take it. The others stared after him not sure what to do.


	2. Avenging the Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get the stones, mourn Natasha and get everyone back. Then they battle Thanos and his army of genocidal freaks. Also Nat meets someome in the soulstone.

They stared after him.

"Guys, what happened there?" Bruce asked.

“Everything went wrong. The soul stone, it required a sacrifice. A soul for a soul. Nat, She knew somehow or at least suspected. We tried to stop her. We did. She…” Tony trailed off trying to find words to make sense of what had happened. He still held little James as he whimpered and bunched his shirt in his little fists.

Clint had left the room. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold it together. It was supposed to be him. She had done so much and all he'd done was go on a murdering rampage. She had been right here for five years trying to find a way to get those they lost back. She had spent five years building and caring for that orphanage because she believed those kids had deserved someone who cared with their parents gone. She kept going, kept trying to be better even though everyone was gone. He'd given up and turned away from the cause, from the good in the world.

While Steve was still locked away the others had figured out how to use the stones and created the gauntlet to hold it. Bruce snapped his fingers and suddenly everything was alive again.

The birds appeared and started singing, the people who'd disappeared in the streets were back and now confused but at least they were back. The phones were ringing off the hook. Friends and family calling to make sure everyone was back and okay. At least they were back.

Unfortunately they'd discovered the Nebula that came back wasn't their Nebula but instead an older version of her and she had betrayed them and let Thanos know how to come to their time. She had also stolen and given the gauntlet to Thanos. He'd come and destroyed the compound and had threatened to this time eradicate all life in the known universe. That had been the last straw and that had made Steve rejoin the land of the living and reassemble the team.

“Nat sacrificed herself for this. There is no way I'm letting this purple saggy nutted freak destroy it. Call everyone you can. It's time to kick some ass.”

Thankfully during the fight between the five of them left, Strange and his wizards had gotten their message and as the portals opened letting out fellow Avengers and anyone who could help. Things were not going their way and they needed all the help they could get.

The Guardians, the entire Wakandan army led by T'challa and Okoye, Bucky, Sam, Wanda, Valkyrie, Spiderman, Hope and her parents, Ant Man came flying out the destroyed compound and still more came and they kept coming.

“Is that all?” “What? You wanted MORE?!” They stood ready to assemble on Captain America's call. Steve looked around him and called Mjolnir to him. It flew into his hand and he looked again and then looked at Thanos.

“AVENGERS…….. _ASSEMBLE_!” And assemble they did.They charged at Thanos and his army.

Wanda was merciless. She had been told of Nat's death and hadn't taken it well. On top of that, she was still distraught over Vision’s death and this just added to it. She marched up to Thanos and stared him down.

“You took everything from me."

“I don't even know who you are.” At that, she smirked.

 _“You will.”_ She rose from the ground in a flash of fiery red, unleashing a boatload of fury, so much Thanos and his army cowered underneath her power and had to call for backup.

They managed to get the glove back with some help from Captain Marvel who'd shown up just in time. They managed to get the gauntlet back from him however they had almost lost Tony. It was a miracle he was able to contain all the radiation.

*********

Bruce had spent hours after the fight trying to bring Nat back. “I tried to bring her back and nothing happened.” He finally had to admit defeat and sighed sitting down.

Tony on the other hand hadn't given up on bringing Natasha back. He was going to give his nephew back his mother and his friend back his wife. He just hasn't figured out how yet. Well, he had but as he wasn't sure it'd work, he hadn't told anyone yet. He was sure if they returned the stone back to 2014 they could get her back but since they were out if Pym particles, he would have to use Wanda. She could gather enough power the machine. She just needed to be convinced.

Clint was still tore up from having lost Natasha that he wasn't even certain he wanted to get involved in the fight. He had decided it'd be better for him to just go home. He'd been without his family for five years and didn't want to waste another second. His heart broke when he had to tell his children that their Auntie Nat was gone and wasn't ever coming back. Lila had burst into tears and run up to her room and had stayed there. She was the closest to Nat and the one that suffered the most with knowing what had happened. They only were able to coax her out when they told her they would have a funeral for Natasha.

_It should have been me._

*********  
_When she hit the ground all she felt was white hot pain and then nothing. But she woke up and the sky was yellow and she wasn't alone. A woman with green skin and purple hair was standing staring at her._

 _“You too huh? Who sacrificed you?” She asked curiously._  
_Nat was sure she knew this woman. Or of her at least. Oh wait- “You're Gamora?”_

_“You didn't answer my question.”_

_“I did. It was between me and two others and for the fate of the universe. I sacrificed myself so they wouldn't have to.” She hated the thought of not going back home to her child but it had to be done. She had done her part. She wasn't needed anymore._

_“Yes, I am Gamora. My father, Thanos sacrificed me so he could get the stone. The thing he loved most he threw down to die.” She looked down and played with her nails. She should've gone right. She should've listened to him._

_“Where are we? I thought I had died.” This didn't look like death to her. It wasn't dark, it wasn't hell, it certainly wasn't HEAVEN- like she’d even be allowed there._

_“We're in the souls stone. When you are sacrificed you get taken by it and you're stuck. I've tried to get out and there's no way unless someone comes back to exchange it. And no one ever comes back to exchange it.” Gamora had tried, she had tried a lot and she just wanted to die. To really die because it'd be better than being stuck in a stone for all eternity._

_“So if we're stuck in the stone that means we aren't truly dead? And it means that my friends have the stone with them. Maybe we could communicate with them then?”_  
_“How would we do it though?”_

_They never actually said how this all worked. All Red Skull had said was the stone needed a sacrifice. And She gave it one. Maybe if they could somehow get a message back to the others, they could figure out a way to bring them back. They set off to do just that..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Nat meets Gamora and they decide to be BAMF's because that's what they are anyway and they would certainly not just sit and wait around. I also wanted Wanda to be apart of bringing Nat back because I believed she deserved more air time. I mean she was so powerful, Thanos had to call for backup. I thought that maybe if she could get powered enough she could turn back the time herself. Doctor Strange no longer had the time stone which meant he couldn't do it. I also believe Wanda and Natasha had such a good friendship that we didn't get to see because they refused to make the characters more in-depth. Also I don't actually care about canon and it being compliant with the movie and that shut because canon and compliance killed Nat and Tony. And erased Natasha's character arc. And made Steve's arc dissipate also. So now I have to recreate it. And there's my anti Russo rant for the day.


	3. Returning the Stones: We're ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They return the stones and try to get Nat and Gamora back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this one!!! I tried hard with this one. There's some little James in there for ya!

_Natasha and Gamora had spent the better part of two weeks (though it seemed like only hours inside the stone but they knew. Gamora had figured out how time went by) trying to figure out a way to escape the stone. They had tried sending messages but getting it out proved to be as hard as it sounded._

**Wanda's POV**

I sat watching Steve play with James. The boy was still asking for his mother not understanding that she was gone. Steve had become withdrawn and dedicated to his son. He wanted to make sure he never forgot his mother. Neirher had fully accepted the fact sshe was gone. I still didn't believe it. I knew but there was no way it was permanent. She couldn't be gone. She was always there and promised that she'd always be there. I understood why she did what she did but I'm still just so angry and heartbroken that she chose to die and not be there when I got back.

“Hey Wanda! Come play with me and the sailboats!” James was waving his tiny sailboat Clint had fashioned from wood last week. The man felt guilty for coming back when Nat didn't. They all felt guilty. She got up and put on a forced smile. Flashing Steve a sympathetic one she picked up the energetic boy and swung him around leading him to the edge of the pond. There they sat and watched as they put the boat in the water and as it sailed across the glimmering water. She smiled at the boy with eyes like his mother. Shs almost couldn't look at them but she wanted him to be happy. They would race to the other side to retrieve it when it finally reached land.

Her phone buzzed and she saw it was a text from Tony but she ignored it for the time being as brought her attention back to the redheaded boy next to her still staring at the boat. When it buzzed again, she groaned and finally turned it over and swiped it open.

 _Can we meet? I have something important to talk to you about. Regarding Nat._ What? What did he have to tell her about Nat? She knew he had been stuck in his lab all day with Banner and that both hadn't given up on the idea that they could possibly bring Natasha back. She didn't want to think about because if it didn't work and she got her hopes up, she didn't know what shed do. She couldn't take anymore hope.

The phone buzzed again, _Please, it said. I promise it seems more likely that we'll be able to do it. Banner has finally gotten the final piece of the puzzle and we want to see if you could come down so we could talk more about it. We’ll need you and your powers to help._ Well… I guess he isn't gonna stop texting if I don't come down. Okay fine Stark. You win this round.

She texted him back, _5 minutes_. _With James watching his sailboat. Will be there._ She stayed just long enough to watch and race with the boy to the other side and then carried him and his boat back to Steve and the others. Then she turned towards the house and entered.

Upon entering she saw that it was a mess. An absolute mess and the two geniuses didn't seem to have sensed her presence yet. “We have it Banner! We can get her back! What are you waiting for?!” Tony was yelling. Bruce on the other hand held something on his hand. It emitted a blue light and he was waving it around.

“What if it doesn't work?! Then what? We’ll be giving them hope only to just fail them again.”

She let them know of her presence then. “And if you don't even try? Then what? We should at least try right even though I agree with the whole giving people false hope thing. It makes sense to be wary but still. We could save her, bring her back. Lets at least try. For James and Steve.” She didn't want to be let down but she knew they couldn't just sit around and do nothing when they could try. She just hoped it worked this time.

**Two days later**

******

Wanda was sick of holding in this secret. They had found a sure fire way to get Nat back. They'd also somehow gotten a message from the stone. It had just shone on the stone itself and Bruce had to enlarge the image in order for them to see it. It was from Natasha and some girl named Gamora. She knew that name, knew it was that girl Star Lord spoke of losing when Thanos took her and sacrificed her for the soul stone. They were both still in the stone which meant they weren't dead just merely misplaced. They could get them out.

******

Tony woke up with a start, an almost silent beeping in the background and felt around for the source. Slapping his hand down he checked the time. 4:30 4:30 AM. He had set it the evening before so he'd have time to get ready for the dry run. He only hoped it would work. He sent a wake up text to his cohorts and went to gather his things for the shower.

**Wanda's POV**

The beeping that she knew as a text message alert had sounded and in her dream induced haze she swiped and settled back into her scarlet swirled filled dream. _It could wait…_

 **Bruce's POV** He was already awake and in the lab by the time he got the text from Tony. While he knew she harbored no feelings him, and it even though it had hurt when she and Steve became an item, he knew they needed to get her home. It was the most he could do after how he had acted.

 *****

It was time for the testing. Wanda had finally showed up after having reluctantly dragged herself out of bed. “Okay! Okay! Sorry! But did it really have to be so early? Ugh, nevermind. So are we ready to do this?” She still wasn't as confident in their plan as the other two were. The reason she'd agreed was because Natasha had bet her life on this and had left behind her family in order to get those who'd been Snapped back. And Wanda had been one of those people and she owed the older woman her life. That's why she was doing this. Nat gave everything, the least they could do was try to give it all back to her.

“We are ready. At least for the test. It should only take 10 seconds from the time we all leave to the time we come back. Tony, you will have to take the route you and Steve took and then go to New York & then New Jersey to return them all. And please don't talk to anyone again. You guys really could've screwed some stuff up. I will be heading to Morag and Asgard, Wanda, you will be the one returning the soul stone. If there is no way to reverse Nat's death then you do what we agreed on. Because she WILL be coming back.You still okay with that?”

“Of course.” She was okay with it if it meant getting her friend back home. She only hoped she wouldn't have to.

“Okay. Now, remember we may come into contact with our old selves teammates from when we went back before. Tony this means you will need to stay hidden. Also Tony, you will go first.” Tony nodded and took a step onto the platform closing his helmet.

“3,2,1” and he was gone. “Wanda?”

“Ready when you are.” They had to set it to autopilot and once it was ready they both took a step and turned the dials.

“3,2,1. See you back in 10.” She smirked at him and was gone. 


	4. She's back!!!

**Going back**

Wanda still couldn't believe it. She's gotten her best friend back and even one more soul taken by Thanos. But she couldn't get over one thing- the fact Nat had been willing to sacrifice herself.

“Nat?” “Hmm?” The tired redhead looked up sleepily. “Why did you do it? Just sacrifice yourself? People needed you you know. I needed you and you were gone.” Her lips were trembling.

“Oh Wanda. I didn't want to do it but I sure as hell wouldn't have let anyone do it. I knew I had a family waiting at home but- I just couldn't let Tony or Clint give their lives. Even though you were all gone, I was trying to be better. I had to be.”

“Because of your ledger? Nat, you have redeemed yourself many times over. I know you feel as if you could never get it cleaned but you've done it. Long before Thanos, before we even met. There is no excuse for throwing yourself off cliffs. No matter what. And yeah, I get it. It was the only way to get the soul stone, I know but still. I'd rather not lose anyone. It hurt looking over and not seeing next to Steve and I didn't know why and when I found out my heart broke into even more pieces. I've lost so many people Nat and losing you too, someone I looked to as a mother, that was it. When Tony came to me, I accepted because I wanted to be the one to bring you back and if I couldn't I was prepared to do the most I could to ensure you came back to us- even messing with the timeline. Just, next time please don't die on me.” She smiled through tears and saw the other redhead smiling back sadly as she reached over and hugged her.

“I'm so sorry Wanda. I only wanted to make sure everyone got back. I'm sorry for not being there for you dear.”

_New York 2012_

They gave me a heart attack! Well they suck. Tony thought watching as his 2012 doppelganger collapsed on the flood and as Loki stole the tesseract. He had had to dodge an uncontrollable Hulk (and then the second Hulk) and the entire team plus Steve and himself. Honestly they really could've gone about it all better. Luckily he didn't run into anyone and was able to return the two stones.

Next stop, the 70s!

He was so not looking forward to seeing his father. His memories were still the same which meant Howard hadn't taken any of the advice he’d given him. This one ended rocky though than it started. He had to avoid Steve, Peggy, Howard and his earlier self. Didn't seem that hard to do right? Wrong. It was much harder to do and he didn't exactly ace it. He ran into Peggy. TWICE! You know, you remind me of my friend. Yeah, I know, he thought. And he got out of there. Fast. Now it was time to get back. All stones were replaced and they were all on their way back. Bruce was still waiting for Tony & Wanda but he was lost in thought.

There'd been no time to talk about what had happened that day before the heist…

_Bruce: May, 12, 2020 Bruce had returned his stones and headed back. Wanda was still not back yet and he could see Tony's signature coming up but there was nothing else. No one else. He hasn't apologized to Natasha or Steve and he knew he had to. No Bruce! You wanted to destroy us! I gave US a chance and you left me behind and NOW you want to try again? Pick up where we left off? No way in hell is that happening. I am perfectly happy with Steve and James and there is nothing you can do.” She was angry. Her face was almost as red as her hair was. He backed up but then thought about it and decided to take a chance. He walked back up to her, pulled her to him and kissed her. She froze and then next he knew he was face down on the floor with the cool serrated edge of one of Natasha’s knives at his throat. And he vaguely registered the sound of hurried footsteps coming towards them. “Nat! What are you doing?!” Rhodey's voice was heard over Nat’s threats. He felt her weight get pulled out him and made out Steve holding her back as she kept threatening him, teeth bared in anger. “Tell them! Tell then what you did!” She screamed and then got herself out of Steve’s hold and stomped off but jot before she threw her knife into the wall behind him. “Next time, I won't miss.” “Bruce what the hell was that about?” “I-nothing.” He walked out the room and left the faculty._

That was the last time he'd ever seen Natasha or any of his fellow Avengers before they called everyone up about the time heist. He had to tell her how sorry he was.

Suddenly he heard the whirr of someone returning and stood up just as Tony came crashing back to the ground.

“Ow. Talk about a crash landing.” He looked around for a second and then looked at Bruce, “Wanda's not back with them yet?”

He shook his head. “I do-” He was interrupted by the telltale red swirls of Wanda's magic and both men raced to see. The air opened and Wanda tumbled through first, following her was a green woman with purple hair. And finally, her.

“Nat…!” Tony whispered before running towards them yelling, “RED!” He picked her up and twirled her around. She held onto him like he was a life preserver.

“Red. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. It shouldn't have been you Nat.” Tony was rambling. “No. It’s okay Tony. I promise it is. Thank you for coming back for me. Wanda told me how hard you worked…” No one was paying him any attention and he thought that was probably for the best. “Tony, Steve and James? They’re still here?” “Would you like me to get them Nat? They're still here. Steve couldn't leave, not even after Thano's army destroyed it. Come on.”

He grabbed her hand and stood her up. Wanda followed with the other woman she'd brought back.

_Steve’s POV_

He still couldn't believe she was gone. She'd just been here and now she was forever gone. He didn't even have anything to bury and everything of hers had been in the facility and that was gone.

Everything but that one lone ballet slipper that had survived even though its twin had not. That was all he had left of her. Other than James but even looking at him was horrible because when he looked at their son he saw her eyes staring back at him. He had grabbed the slipper and taken James and left for a few days for Tony's cabin. It now hung in a frame alongside the one family photo that hadn't been at the facility. He looked over at James bed and saw him still sleeping soundly. The boy hadn't even understood him when he told him his mother was gone. He thought she was working and couldn't come home. Which he guess was true but not true. He didn't have the heart to correct him yet. Because he didn't want to be true. He heard a knock at his door and ignored it. Tony had spent the last week since he'd gotten back trying to get him and Wanda to come out and join the others but neither had been up for it. They'd finally gotten Wanda but he sensed there was something else to it though…

The knocking didn't stop and so he swung the door open prepared to give the person on the other side a lesson in not bothering people. However, when he opened the door, he was met with a sight he thought he'd never see again.

_This is a joke! A cruel joke but still a joke!_

“This isn't funny Stark.” He couldn't be seeing her. She looked exactly like she did like that he saw her. Her bright red hair shone in the rays of sunlight that reached through the blinds and he stared at her and she stared back. She just still not moving and he was afraid if he looked away she'd disappear.

“I know but this isn't a joke Steve. We did it.” “Steve?” Her voice rang out. And he looked at her, truly looked at her. She was real! He went to her and pulled her to him, needing to feel her warmth to convince himself this was truly her.

“Nat… I'm so sorry you had to do that.” She leaned into his embrace and sighed, the dam finally breaking and she let herself cry over it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I promise Nat will not stay dead. Because my heart broken in two when I watched Endgame and this is my fix-it. I wanted to keep her death but do it differently and maybe do her justice.  
> Please review!!!!!!!!!!  
> (Unlike in the movie. Next up: the reverse snap & the battle.)


End file.
